O Amor, a Alma, e a Gota que faz o Destino
by Mica-Chan
Summary: InuyashaKikyou - Como é lembrar-se como se fosse ontem a última vez que a tocou, e ainda assim saber que mais de 50 anos se passaram?


****

O AMOR, A ALMA, E A GOTA QUE FAZ O DESTINO

By MICA-CHAN

* * *

O sol brilhava alto no céu sem uma única nuvem. Um contraste assustador com o humor do meio youkai sentado ao lado do poço que ficava próximo à vila da velha Kaede. Este era o terceiro dia desde a partida de Kagome da era feudal para a época em que nascera e crescera e normalmente Inuyasha deixaria a ansiedade e o tédio sobrepujarem o bom senso, e entraria no poço em busca da garota. Mas desta vez ela praticamente implorara para que ele não a seguisse, e muito a contragosto Inuyasha cedeu. Entretanto isso não o impedia de sentir-se irritado.

"Isto está me deixando maluco!"

Levantou-se e olhou para os companheiros que conversavam animados com os moradores do vilarejo. Sentia-se feliz por te-los por perto, e era obrigado a admitir que, mesmo sem Kagome, divertia-se com Shippo, o monge e a exterminadora. Mas sua paciência tinha limite, e ele sentia que a sua havia alcançado o máximo que ele poderia agüentar.

Decidido a não seguir Kagome, Inuyasha achou melhor afastar-se do poço e da tentação constante. Entrou na floresta e andou a esmo, procurando distrair-se. Houve uma época em que ela não estava presente, não é? Se ele sobrevivia feliz então, poderia muito bem faze-lo novamente.

Involuntariamente seus pensamentos voltaram-se para os seus pais. Havia muito que não pensava em sua família, nem mesmo em Sesshoumaru. O sentimento de rejeição por não ser um youkai puro, ou mesmo um humano ainda estava vívido em sua mente. Sempre foram lembranças dolorosas, feridas que jamais cicatrizaram realmente e que o levaram a cometer loucuras no passado. Se não fosse por Kikyou...Sua Kikyou, que o amou e o selou. Que morreu, renasceu, odiou e ainda assim mantinha o coração de Inuyasha em suas mãos. Por mais que tentasse esquecer, a lembrança dela o assombrava dia e noite.

É claro que afeiçoara-se à Kagome, e não apenas por ser ela a reencarnação da sacerdotisa que amava, mas por sua própria força, impetuosidade, coragem e alegria. A mesma alma, a mesma essência, mas ainda assim tão diferentes. Enquanto a hiperatividade e descontração de Kagome o instigavam a prosseguir, a reserva e serenidade de Kikyou o ensinavam a acreditar e a refletir. E ainda que procurasse separar uma da outra, era incapaz de olhar Kagome e não lembrar o quanto amava Kikyou e como a fizera sofrer.

E saber que ela estava viva e que não o queria perto dela....A dor era quase tão grande quanto a que sentira ao vê-la com a flecha apontada em sua direção à cinqüenta anos. E ainda assim, apesar de tudo, queria estar ao lado da sacerdotisa. Mesmo que Kikyou insistisse em afasta-lo, ele ansiava pelo dia que poderia novamente alcança-la e faze-la compreender que sempre pertenceria a ela.

Passava um pouco do almoço quando se aproximou de um vilarejo. Farejou o ar, surpreendendo-se com a leve essência que sentiu. Kikyou estava ali. Era quase irônico como certas coisas pareciam inevitáveis. Seu primeiro pensamento foi o de ir até ela, mas refreou-se quase por instinto, esperando ser chamado. Quando deu por si, estava sentado em uma árvore, observando-a de longe, como sempre fizera. As crianças corriam até ela com pequenos presentes, ou simplesmente chamando-a para juntar-se nas brincadeiras ou ainda auxiliar um ou outro ferido.

Era como se os cinqüenta anos nunca tivessem existido. A sua Kikyou estava ali, ao seu alcance, com o mesmo sorriso doce e reservado, o olhar sereno e, até certo ponto, feliz. Queria ouvir sua voz chamando-o, repreendendo-o como de costume. Mesmo que ela sempre o deixasse confuso, como se não fosse mais dono de si mesmo, a verdade é que Inuyasha existia para vê-la sorrir, não importando o que ele tivesse que passar para que isso acontecesse.

O sol começou a se por e ele refletiu se deveria continuar a observa-la ou se ela iria preferir que a deixasse só. Pensou em Miroku e Sango que deveriam estar procurando por ele, mas os dois pareciam tão distantes agora. Ele finalmente estava em casa e não conseguia forçar-se a abandonar a paz e o turbilhão de emoções que disputavam o espaço em seu ser.

Sem qualquer aviso, Kikyou afastou-se do vilarejo, o semblante pensativo e melancólico que passara a adornar suas feições desde que voltara à vida. Apesar disso, Inuyasha podia sentir que ela suavizava-se a medida que o tempo passava. Ele não compreendia qual era a busca que ela empreendia e por que o mantinha longe dela, tampouco estava certo se ela ainda o odiava ou apenas desprezava-o por manter-se ao lado de Kagome. Tudo o que sabia é que a mulher que amava estava só, e que ele ansiava por ela tanto quanto à cinqüenta anos.

Sem abandonar a proteção das árvores, Inuyasha seguiu a sacerdotisa até o rio, quando ela parou, ficando imóvel por alguns minutos. Soltou os cabelos negros deixando-os livres à brisa da noite que começava a cair, e começou a despir-se lentamente, expondo a pele clara e perfeita que Inuyasha conhecia tão bem. Ele tentou desviar os olhos, incerto se deveria invadir a privacidade de Kikyou, mas parecia-lhe impossível abdicar da realidade, quando vinha espiando-a em sonhos por tanto tempo. O seu corpo ainda lembrava-se das curvas femininas e atraentes, e de como amoldava-se à perfeição em seu próprio corpo. 

Incoscientemente prendeu a respiração, observando-a entrar na água fria e imaginou como seria se fosse ele a lamber a pele sedosa e quente, tão diferente da aparência austera e reservada.

"Inuyasha"

A voz autoritária de Kikyou surpreendeu o meio youkai e ele agarrou-se ao galho no qual estava recostado, para não cair.

"Eu sei que está aí". Ela virou-se em direção à árvore, como se estivesse inconsciente da sua nudez e do efeito que a visão causava em Inuyasha.

Com um salto ele colocou-se na margem do rio, fascinado com a sensualidade que emanava da sacerdotisa "A quanto tempo..."

"Desde o início da tarde". A resposta veio seca e direta, os olhos segurando o olhar embaraçado dele.

"Mas então por que..." A segurança de Kikyou sempre o surpreendeu no passado, e agora não era diferente. Tudo acontecera no seu devido tempo, mas desde o princípio fora a força dela que permitira que ele se revelasse e se entregasse por completo.

"Onde está aquela menina?" A rispidez da pergunta deixou Inuyasha perplexo. Kagome era a última coisa na qual estava pensando naquela hora, e a lembrança súbita o fez sentir-se envergonhado por ter se permitido esquecer completamente dela.

"Não está aqui".

"Eu não sou idiota, Inuyasha. Isso eu posso notar".

Ele corou, tentando sustentar o olhar de Kikyou, mas irremediavelmente atraído para o corpo tão próximo ao seu e que o desconcertava.

"Ela vai ficar fora por alguns dias. Teve que resolver algumas coisas na era de onde veio".

Kikyou deu-lhe as costas, dirigindo-se para o centro do rio.

"Foi por isso que veio me procurar?"

Era isso o que ela achava? Que ele estava ali apenas para substituir Kagome? Por isso estava tratando-o com tanta frieza?

"Não falta muito agora", ela continuou, fitando-o mais uma vez e ele pôde ver a angústia que inflamava a alma de Kikyou. "Mas quando Naraku for derrotado, eu não sei se terei forças para abrir mão da minha vida novamente".

"Você não precisa".

"Não?" A apatia de Kikyou feria Inuyasha mais do que suas flechas o fariam.

"Eu já te perdi uma vez, Kikyou. Não posso aceitar perder uma segunda".

"Isso é tolice, e você sabe disso. Eu sou só um corpo feito de barro, usando uma alma que já não me pertence, enquanto ela..."

"Eu não deixarei que você morra, Kikyou!" A sentença foi quase um grito de desespero enquanto ele entrava no rio, alcançando-a. Quando voltou a falar, o tom era manso e delicado, de um Inuyasha que apenas Kikyou tivera a oportunidade de conhecer. "Não me importa como você reviveu, do que é feito esse corpo ou como você se mantém viva. Essa alma é sua, e você é minha, e eu..." as mãos dele tocaram-na nas faces, escorregando para a nuca, trazendo-a para junto de si "...eu sempre serei seu".

Surpresa pela iniciativa do meio youkai, Kikyou não reagiu a princípio, mas acabou rendendo-se ao toque suave e insistente dos lábios de Inuyasha, a língua abrindo caminho por entre seus lábios, as mãos percorrendo caminhos há muito conhecidos.

Amaram-se com o fervor de quem não sabe o que trará o amanhã, os corpos reconhecendo-se, re-explorando, revivendo sensações que nunca chegaram a adormecer.

O sol do terceiro dia já ia alto quando Kikyou pegou o arco e voltou-se para olhar para Inuyasha.

"Eu sei o quanto você se importa com essa menina, Inuyasha, mas muito antes que ela existisse, a minha alma já havia reclamado você, e eu não abrirei mão disso, nem mesmo por ela".

Inuyasha assentiu com um sorriso, sabendo que não havia como afastar Kikyou do caminho que ela traçara para si, mas ele preferia morrer a fazê-la sofrer novamente. Observou-a afastando-se e só então embrenhou-se na floresta. Até o poço havia um longo caminho a ser percorrido.

FIM.

16/12/03.

****

Notas da autora: Esta fic definitivamente não ficou como eu queria. Na verdade, ficou anos-luz do que eu tinha em mente, por isso eu dou carta branca para me xingarem a vontade. Até o título ficou uma nóia. Não que os outros títulos das minhas fics sejam melhores, mas esse se superou na mediocridade.

Aliás, preciso dizer que a metade inicial foi toda reescrita, porque a versão que eu tinha feito ontem a noite em casa, ficou MEDONHA! Não que a metade final tenha ficado melhor, mas....

Só um aviso: quem quiser me pregar na parede, faça pela péssima narrativa, pelo português sofrível, enredo tosco, escolha infeliz de vocabulário e afins. Não se atrevam a me xingam por fazer uma fic Inuyasha/Kikyou, pois eu sou fã dos dois até o fim. Aliás, a Kikyou é a minha personagem feminina preferida em Inuyasha. Então, sintam-se avisados.

E, para finalizar...se eu não escrevi a cena de sexo entre os dois, foi porque a preguiça falou mais alto, pura e simplesmente. E também porque esse foi só um experimento tosco escrito em 3horas (credo, como eu escrevo devagar!!!!). 

Eu sei que a Kikyou mereceia algo muito melhor e mais digno de sua grandesa, mas...a Mica pode não parecer, mas é humana e as vezes fica dominada pela síndrome do mau escritor.

Dedico esta fic a todos aqueles que tiveram estômago suficiente para lerem sem querer me afogar depois (ou me atirar pela janela do prédio, porque isso parece que virou moda na minha cidade nos últimos tempos).

Finalizando II: esta fic não teve uma beta reading, caso contrário, vocês podem estar certos que algo tão ruim jamais estaria sendo postado.

E a todos, muito obrigada ^_^

Mica-chan

gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br


End file.
